


Sterek drabbles

by amberandmetal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Drabbles, M/M, Marking, Smut, Teasing, sterek, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberandmetal/pseuds/amberandmetal
Summary: Just my collection of sterek drabbles. Enjoy!





	1. Tease

“You really do run hotter than us puny humans, huh?”

  
Derek grinned with a chuckle against his lips and quirked an eyebrow.  
“You complaining?”

  
Stiles let his fingers graze over the wolf’s warm smooth skin that stretched taut over his ribs, kissing and nipping at his bottom lip.  
“Nuh-uh, not this human. No, sir”, Stiles answered, biting at the other man’s earlobe. 

Derek twitched in his arms with a sudden rush of breath. Stiles stilled for a moment before grinning, hooking his chin over Derek’s shoulder and letting his hand settle on his hip as the other fanned out over his abdomen, slowly searching lower.  
“You like that?”, he breathed against his pulse point, reaching for the base of Derek’s hardening cock.

“Does the big bad _Alpha_  want to be adressed as sir?”

  
Stiles knew he was being just a tad bit too cheeky but he couldn’t help himself.   
”Stiles”, Derek growled in warning.

He let the pads of his fingers tease over the soft skin of Derek’s cock, making it twitch at the contact. Derek leaned his head back on Stile’s shoulder, grunting and jutting his hips out, seeking more of the younger man’s touch. Stiles let only the pad of his index finger dip in the glistening bead of pre cum forming at the tip and smearing it over the shiny head until he reached the foreskin. The fact that Derek was uncut was probably number 1 on Stiles’  **‘** _Why I’m obsessed with Derek Hale’s incredible Alpha dick_ **’** -list.

Stiles knew better than to keep teasing, and in truth it was kind of a turn on. He kept stroking up and down Derek’s length with only the tips of his fingers as he breathed just below his ear  
“Tell me what you want,  _sir_ ”

  
And just like that Derek had Stiles on his knees with a smug grin on his lips  
“Be good for me and I just might tell you”


	2. Where it hurts

When it came down to it, the scars never really bothered him.Derek, of course, would mope around for days, brooding in his mind made inner castle of self-loathing and Stiles- Stiles would lie on the couch, watching some cheesy sit-com and stroke each little nick and scrape, pressing on them to awaken echoes of the original sting.  
     “You know I love it, stop doing this to yourself.”

Derek would never answer, only glance worriedly over Stiles’ hip where his sweats had ridden down, exposing the purpling skin. He’d look away almost instantaneously with a wounded hiss in the corner of his mouth like he’d just been burned. 

Stiles only shook his head, sighing first in exasperation and then in bliss as he kept kneading the remnants of their night together, stroking and pinching over his ribs, hips and thighs, letting his fingers find their way over his tender skin and raw nerves, tracing the touch of primal lust and uncontrollable sensation.

He jerked when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, and looked up to see Derek, sad-face on, looming over him from behind the couch. Stiles breathed out a sigh and covered his hand with his own, gently tugging to lead it down his clavicle and chest. The rough texture of the wolf’s pads left pale skin in pebbles in it’s wake. 

Stiles shivered.

When he reached the swollen patch of skin on his ribs Stiles hummed a smile and slid his hand up Derek’s arm, silently telling him just how it felt. Derek started stroking the battered skin, so feather-light it was barely there. The audible gulp that followed had Stiles looking up at the werewolf above him with pupils dilated in whiskey coloured eyes, specks of amber liquid glinting mischievously in the low light.

He gripped Derek’s wrist, eyes flickering with something wicked and slowly bit his lip on a grin.  
     “Wanna soothe my aches? _I’ll show you where it hurts”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
